Don't Forget to Vote!
by Parrot2020
Summary: It's the first Quarter Quell and everyone is being forced to vote on who goes to the Games. So Zara Yaili finds herself in an awfully sucky situation when she is voted to go to the Hunger Games.


**Mother gasps as she looks at me in the mirror.**

**"****Zara, you look gorgeous."**

**I just nod, too scared and nervous to reply. I'm wearing a dress made of a boring shade of blue that looks terrible against my caramel-colored skin. It took a while but we also managed to tame my wild hair into an odd-shaped bun.**

**So I know she's lying.**

**It's been four years since I've started taking tesserae for the four people in my family. My mom, my dad and Carlo. And myself. That, plus the mandatory one that gets entered every year puts my name on 20 pieces of paper at age 16. All of which could sentence me to death.**

**This year, however, is the Quarter Quell. The first one in history. And instead of drawing names from that fish bowl that everyone has grown to hate, we're going to vote on who is to die.**

**"****Come on, everyone!" Dad yells. He opens up the door and mom, holding baby Carlo, and I step through. I look out at all of District 11. Everyone is hustling towards the square with grim faces. I look up at mother, then start following the crowd. **

**Once we start getting close to the square a line forms and we get in at the end. After what seems like forever, we get to the front of the line. I hand my finger to the peacekeeper waiting and he pricks it with a little needle and enters my blood into the system so they know I was present for the Reaping. Funny how even the Capitol's way of taking attendance inflicts pain. **

**Once the rest of my family is through, we meet another peacekeeper who hands each one of us a device consisting of a keyboard and a small screen. I take the device hesitantly then find a spot in the square by the rest of my family.**

**"****Good morning, District 11!" says Maynee Reeloa, 11's escort, "And welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games!"**

**Maynee was dressed bizarrely in a blue sequined gown with black feathers around the collar. She was wearing a purple wig with the hair up in a bun. Sitting in chairs behind her, were the two mentors, Lachor Ibis and Gretel Aloe.**

**"****As I know you're all aware, this year's games will be the first ever Quarter Quell!" Maynee pauses as if waiting for applause but when no one says anything she continues, "Each one of you has received a voter. When I say so, you are to type in the name of the female tribute you choose to send to the games and press enter. Okay now, go ahead!" I maintain a calm facade but inside I'm freaking out. I look around and see a couple of mean girls that I work with snickering but no matter how mean they are, I can't send them to the games.**

**Maynee holds up a device that looks similar to but not exactly like our voters, "We have 14 people who have yet to vote!"**

**I'm sweating, now. Everyone else must have thought of who they're voting for ahead of time. I know I have to hurry up but I can't. Finally, I just put down the name of one of those mean girls. Parlet Christo. I feel terrible.**

**"****Okay! Everyone has voted!" Maynee says, "Now type in the name of a male tribute just as you did before."**

**Once again I'm panicking. Here at 11, we treat each other like family. There's no one here I want to send off to the games. But I see Maynee checking her device and looking impatient so I quickly type in the name of the first boy I think of. Nato Christo. The older brother of the girl who I voted for. Nato is a troublemaker and a lot of adults dislike him because of his churlish pranks but somehow they can never stay mad at him. **

**"****Oh, goody! Everyone is finished," Maynee says, "So, as per usual we will start with the female tribute. The female with the most votes, that is to say, 5 votes, is... ****Miss. Zara Yaili!"**

**I'm frozen. I can't move. I hear my mother let out a little gasp. I look around and my eyes rest on the five mean girls that were, just a second ago, laughing. Now they're wide-eyed and look guilty as hell. I still can't move but I hear peacekeepers coming my way and start walking forward to elude them. I reach the stage and slowly climb up the stairs.**

**Maynee smiles at me solemnly then continues, "And the male tribute, with 12 votes, is Nato Christo!"**

**I look around in the crowd for Nato but instead I find myself watching Parlet. She's obviously about to cry but remains still. I see her lips form the shape of a cuss word. Her parents are covering their mouths as their son bravely steps forward and walks to the stage.**

**"****May I present your tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games!" Maynee shouts, holding our hands in the air, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" **

**There's no cheering as there would be in a career district, just quiet clapping. And even that sounds forced.**

**We're taken to the justice building and put in separate rooms. I sit on a couch that's been provided and wait. Finally, someone knocks and opens the door. I stand up as Maynee walks in with my family trailing behind her. Maynee smiles then shuts the door behind her.**

**"****Zara-" My mom chokes on a sob.**

**"****Honey…" My dad doesn't know what to say.**

**"****Guys, it's okay. With 20 slips of paper with my name on it, it was bound to happen eventually."**

**"****We just-" My mom starts but then starts bawling. This causes Carlo to start crying as well, and soon everyone is crying. Even me. **

**"****You're too young!" My dad shouts between sobs.**

**We stay like this for a little bit. All four of us just a big mess on the couch until Maynee comes in and tells us time's up. My parents hug and kiss me then let go and leave and it isn't until then that I realize, I might never see them again.**

**There's another knock on the door and Maynee comes in, this time with a different visitor. She shuts the door behind her and now it's just me and Parlet.**

**"****I'm so sorry!" She cries, "It was only five people I didn't think it would make a difference! I didn't realize that everyone would get such little votes! I didn't think five was a very big number! It's karma isn't it? Because of what I did now they're sending Nato to the games. Shit! It's all my fault!"**

**I don't know how to respond. So I don't. I just sit there watching the girl who did the next best thing to killing me.**

**"****Fair enough," She says, "I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry."**

**I watch her leave, still silent. After a couple of minutes, Maynee comes back in with Nato behind her.**

**"****Time to leave." She says.**

**"****Where?" I ask confused.**

**Nato smirks then replies,"Where else? The Capitol."**


End file.
